Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 80 (108 segments) | list_episodes = List of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness episodes | preceded_by = Kung Fu Panda | related = Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 | website = }} Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness is an American computer-animated television series spun off from the Kung Fu Panda films. It takes place after the first film, showing Po's training to becoming a successful Dragon Warrior, where the second film is, according to the series' executive producer Peter Hastings, "not unlike a very long, super-deluxe 3-D version of one of our episodes". The series was originally set to air on Nickelodeon in 2010, but it was pushed back to 2011 instead. The series premiered with a special preview on September 19, 2011, and began airing regularly on November 7. Three seasons were produced. Airing ceased in the United States partway through season 3. Before finishing up in the United States, all the episodes aired already in other countries, for example on German Nicktoons in Germany from 2014–2015 and then on YTV in Canada from 2015–2016. In 2016 American Nicktoons in the United States began running ads announcing the airing of new episodes; it was subsequently revealed that five of the ten unaired episodes would play from February 15 through February 19. As a result, the final episode aired on June 29, 2016. Since the series' cancellation, Nicktoons has continued to air reruns until July 8, 2018. Besides Lucy Liu and James Hong, who reprise their film roles as Viper and Mr. Ping, the cast features new voice actors for the characters of Po (Mick Wingert), Master Shifu (Fred Tatasciore), Tigress (Kari Wahlgren), Crane (Amir Talai), Monkey (James Sie), and Mantis (Max Koch). Synopsis Po and the Furious Five defend the Valley of Peace from villains of different kinds. All the while, Po makes mistakes, learns lessons, learns more about the history of kung fu, and meets other famous kung fu Masters. Episodes Voice cast * Mick Wingert as Po * Fred Tatasciore as Shifu * Kari Wahlgren as Tigress * Lucy Liu as Viper * Amir Talai as Crane * James Sie as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis * James Hong as Mr. Ping Development The show's musical score is done by the Track Team, most Chinese musical instruments including erhu, zhonghu, gaohu, bawu, hulusi, xiao, dizi, guqin, sanxian, suona, guanzi, xunetc. by well-known multi-instrumentalist Hong Wang. In addition, Sifu Kisu was the martial arts consultant for the show as he was on the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. Media Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness also took part in Nickelodeon's revamp to their cartoon season on TV. As an early promotion, Po was featured in a Nickelodeon bumper with all the characters of the shows set to premiere (or were renewed) in 2011. On July 23, an exclusive sneak peek of the show was shown at the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con, with producers and members of the voice cast present at the panel. A sneak peek episode was released for the DVD / Blu-ray release for Kung Fu Panda 2 on December 13, 2011. In addition, two sneak preview episodes aired (one on September 19, 2011 and another on October 21, 2011) before the official premiere of the show. In June 2018, it was announced that the series will stream on Hulu. Critical reception Mary McNamara of Los Angeles Times called Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness "a show that won't drive every adult in earshot absolutely crazy. And these days, that's saying something." Kevin McFarland of The A.V. Club said that the show "rips out the elements that made the original film such a surprise, leaving behind a derivative, cliché-laden children's show that recycles moral platitudes adequately but is otherwise indistinguishable from countless other programs" and "isn't a show that's aiming to be cutting edge or original, just mildly entertaining, which it is....This isn't going to harm any kids, but it's not going to impress them either." Despite the mixed reviews, the show has received four Emmy Awards and nominated for four Annie Awards. Awards and nominations Home media Notes References External links * * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:2016 American television series endings Category:2010s Nickelodeon shows Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American computer-animated television series Category:American television series revived after cancellation Category:Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program winners Category:English-language television programs Category:Interquel television series Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Martial arts television series Category:YTV shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series about pandas Category:Television series set in Ancient China Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation